Hank's Human Pets Plus Two
by trishaj48
Summary: A second story from Hank's point of view, hope you all enjoy. As always CSI and everything connected with it belongs to others, not me.


Hello again, it's me - Hank. I'm back in my favorite place on the porch watching the little human playing in the yard.

It's been almost three years since Grissom and Sara brought my Amy to live with us. At first I wasn't sure I liked this little human, I mean she cried all the time. All she ever did was cry and nurse and dirty something Grissom called a diaper, man some of them smelled.

But then she started to grow and was a lot more fun. I remember her crawling around on the floor, she looked so funny.

One day she started walking, now that was interesting. I never knew humans had such a hard time walking. My Amy would take a few steps, fall and cry. My Grissom would go to her, pick her up, kiss her and stand her back on the floor again.

When my Amy finally figured out how to walk and not fall my job got harder. It was my responsibility to make sure she didn't go out the door or try to climb the things the humans called stairs.

Each time Amy went where she was not supposed to I would yell at her to come back (I guess she doesn't understand dog talk) but she never listened. All she would do was come over to where I was and hug my neck. Oh well, at least she would get away from something that might hurt her.

My Grissom and Sara still will not let me in their room and whenever the door is closed I can still hear those strange moans and groans coming from behind the door. It used to bother me but now I don't care because I sleep on the floor in my Amy's room so I can protect her.

About a year after my Amy came to live with us my Sara started getting big again. I remember her sitting on the porch with Amy sitting next to her, Amy would put her hand on my Sara's tummy and then start laughing. I remember Grissom saying that it was the baby kicking.

Baby kicking? Of course it was, who would want to be inside someone's belly anyway? Did Sara eat it and it was trying to get out? I remembered what a baby was from when they brought Amy home but what was a baby doing inside my Sara's stomach?

One night I remember Grissom almost falling over me as he grabbed Amy and almost ran out the door. It was funny cause they never went anywhere at night. But him and Sara took off and didn't come back for two days. You guessed it, when they did come back Grissom was once more holding a blanket and my Sara once more nursed it.

I found out that this time the tiny human was a boy. They called him James Albert. I guess James must have finally kicked his way out of Sara's stomach cause she was thin again.

We went through the same thing with my James as we did with my Amy - a lot of crying and nursing and dirty diapers. But, thankfully, just like Amy, James started to grow.

Now I have two human babies and two big humans to take care of, it's a big job but I know I can handle it.

Amy runs a lot more then James, but he gets into more trouble. I think human boys are harder to take care of then human girls.

Today I heard Grissom and Sara talking about another human that was coming to the house for that thing they called dinner. I have heard this humans name before but I have never seen it yet. I am a little confused about this human because I'm not sure what it is, I think it is a female. It has three names, Grissom calls it MOM and Sara calls it BETTY and Amy calls it NANA, a little strange if you ask me.

Grissom keeps saying he has to ask her something, he wants her to baby-sit - whatever that means.

Well it must be dinner time because a strange car pulls into the driveway a female human gets out and Grissom hugs her. The human looks at me and shakes her head, I don't think she likes me. I'm not to sure I like her either, she smells like cat.

After dinner my little pets are playing on the floor and my human pets and this Betty person are sitting on the couch. I keep looking at her, I can't figure out what's going on cause no one is saying anything, they just keep doing funny things with their hands. Finally they stand up and this new human leaves but not before she picks up my little humans and kisses them, she needs to leave them alone until I get to know her better. The only reason I didn't bite her was because Grissom is not uncomfortable around her - that and she smells like cat.

A few days later this Betty human comes back to the house, this time she has something that looks like the cases my Grissom used to take with him but they are bigger. My Grissom calls me over to him, he squats down so we are on the same level.

"Hank," he says to me, "Sara and I will be away for a week. My Mother will be here to keep an eye on the little ones, I want you to help her. Do you understand?"

Of course I do, so I just bark to let him know - Grissom never did learn dog speak, it is a good thing I can understand human speak.

Grissom rubbed my head, "Mom can't talk or hear so you will have to really help her."

So that is what all that hand moving was! This human talked with her hands. I remember Sara saying how good Amy was getting at her sign language and that she would be able to let Betty know what she needed. Sign language must be what humans that can't talk do.

Grissom then went to the little humans and gave each of them a kiss, then he told them to be good and obey Grandma. He grabbed two of those cases and him and Sara left. Now I have an even bigger job, I have to protect the house and the humans because Grissom was not going to be there. I walked over to this Betty human and nudged her with my snout, my way of letting her know I was there to help. This time she pat my head and smiled at me - maybe I was wrong about her?

Everyday that Grissom and Sara were gone one of their human friends from that place they called the lab would stop by to make sure that everything was alright, I don't know why they bothered, I was taking care of everyone.

I remember the female called Catherine saying to the male they call Nick that she hoped that Grissom and Sara were enjoying their time in the cabin. The Nick person said something about them having a lot of time to do IT. Not the IT again, I mean they do that almost every night. (I still am not sure what IT is but I have decided that when all those moans and groans are going on behind their door they must be doing IT because every morning the bedroom had that funny smell.)

Then the Catherine person said something about hoping Sara remembered her pills - is Sara sick? The Nick person laughed and said he hoped so because Sara said that two was enough and she didn't want to get pregnant again - what is PREGNANT?

Anyway three days (oh yea, I finally figured out that each time the sun comes up and goes down the humans say it's a day) after Grissom and Sara left my little humans are in the back yard playing. Little Jimmy was playing with a toy when he fell and hit his head. Amy ran to him, I followed her, there was blood everywhere. Amy was holding her hand over a cut.

"Find Nana. Hank, find Nana," she told me.

I was off in a flash. Running into that room they call a kitchen I seem the Nana person standing at the thing Sara calls a stove. I ran over to her and barked (this would be so much easier if people understood dog speak).

The Nana person didn't look at me, it was then that I remembered Grissom saying she could not hear so I nudged her with my snout. She looked at me and pat my head and turned away, she must have thought I wanted to play.

I had to let her know I needed her to come with me so I nudged her again and again. She was starting to get annoyed with me and waved her hand at me to go away, now was my chance. I gently grabbed hold of her shirtsleeve with my teeth and pulled her toward the door, that did it, she followed me.

Once in the back yard she seem my Amy holding little Jimmy's red head. The Nana person took out a tiny phone and pushed it a bunch of times, in just a short time there was a lot of humans standing in my back yard. One I recognized as the one Grissom calls Brass, he came in behind a tiny box looking thing. Some humans got out of the box thing and went to Jimmy. I stood between them and Jimmy and started to bark at them, they were not going to hurt this little human, it was my job to protect him.

The human called Brass told me it was ok cause they were not going to hurt him, they were going to help Jimmy. Well Grissom trusted him so I did too, I let the humans take care of my Jimmy.

I seem my Amy standing by herself crying, I walked over to her and rubbed against her, my way of saying everything was going to be ok. The human called Catherine came over to Amy and said that the men were going to take Jimmy to the hospital to make sure he was ok. Betty walked over to where we were and hugged me, then she did something that Amy said was her way of saying THANK YOU.

Betty went in the little box with Jimmy and Catherine stayed with Amy. A little later the human called Brass came back with Betty and Jimmy. Jimmy had a white thing on his head that the humans called a bandage, the man called Brass said that the doctor said that Jimmy was going to be alright - that was all I wanted to hear.

Later that night Betty used the thing called a phone to let Jimmy talk to Grissom and Sara, then Amy talked to them - it made everyone feel better.

Grissom and Sara came home a few days later. Amy told them all about Jimmy falling and how much help I was by going and getting the Nana person. The Nana person and I have become friends, but I'm not to sure I want to adopt her, she still smells like a cat.

The next day the Brass human came by to check on everything. He told Grissom how I stood between Jimmy and the paramedics to protect him, of course I did, that's my job.

The Nana person went back to her house and things settled down at my house. Jimmy had to keep the white thing on his head to keep his blood from running out and he was not allowed to play outside yet so he had to stay in the living room and play with his toys.

"Keep an eye on him," Sara said, as she walked into the kitchen.

I sat next to Jimmy and looked at Sara and barked, of course I will. After all, it's my job.

The End


End file.
